


woodrot

by discountghost



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Decay, Gen, Horror, rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: “I think it’s a deer.” She lifted a shoulder in a shrug, blinked again. Flies swarmed around the carcass, loud and swarming.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: K-Ficcer's Works





	woodrot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this is my first dip in the dreamcatcher fandom writing-wise, and I really just had to do something true to what I usually write. I hope to have more posted for these girls soon enough, because they've inspired quite a few ideas ^-^

“What’s taking you so long?”

Gahyeon turned, blinked at the voice. Minji pulled down her hat, squinted to shield her eyes from the sun. The older girl stopped a few paces away, basket in hand. Frogs croaked as Gahyeon turned attention back to the wild grass and reeds.

“I think it’s a deer.” She lifted a shoulder in a shrug, blinked again. Flies swarmed around the carcass, loud and swarming. She took a step back to avoid a few of them coming too close.

Minji stepped closer, brows raised. The basket hung at the tips of her fingers, danced close to falling. She’d already picked flowers. Their colors matched her dress perfectly. “Oh.”

Bloated intestines spilled out of the creature, though features had already been eaten away by wildlife. The insides had turned brown and green, too dark to blend into the surrounding greenery. Minji’s brows rose higher as she clicked her tongue, shook her head. She looked the visage of a spring goddess, long dark tresses falling over her shoulders. The thin straps holding her dress in place were hidden by her hair. Flowers had been pressed to her temples. Right; the festival. That was where they were supposed to be going.

“They’re not supposed to dump them here.” A sigh followed the statement and Gahyeon nodded. Before she could comment anything else, Minji slipped her arm over the younger’s shoulders with a smile. “Don’t worry; it’ll be gone soon enough.” Another nod and they walked on.

The buzzing remained in her ears even as they walked off from it.

It was, however, still there the next day. 

In fact, it had been joined by another. With less time to have been gotten to by strays, it was ripe with decaying meat and flesh. The stomach bulged toward the heavens as the gases trapped within remained. Flesh yellowed and bruised as blood dried from it. The flies were louder, more plenty. Gahyeon stared. The wind tousled her hair, but she didn’t seem to notice. Not until the stench hit her.

There weren’t really words to describe what it smelled like. At least, none that she knew of. It was Yubin that found her this time. Stood beside her quietly a moment and just stared. It wasn’t their job to handle cleaning this up, per say, but there was something about the two carcasses being left out in the open that pulled them in. As if they were on display.

Yubin had blue hair now. Dark enough that if they were walking through the night it would look black. But the sun shone down on them now and painted her in an ethereal light. The other pat her back, startled her forward. The flies buzzed in her direction and she swallowed.

“They still haven’t gotten rid of it?” The answer was obvious.

Yubin touched one of the flowers above her brow, hummed in consideration. “They’ll get rid of it soon; don’t worry. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Yeah, well, they need to move faster.”

Yubin laughed at her grumblings, walked ahead. Turned around to glance at the other and smile that smile that sent flickers of fireworks through her chest. Minji’s own smile the night before had been like a cool summer breeze. Reassuring. “Come on, then.” The breeze blew at her dress as she spoke. Gahyeon rushed to grab her hand. They swung them as they walked.

The second one had burst open. 

Gahyeon wrinkled her nose. No one had cleaned either of them up. The thin membrane of skin that had been left yesterday had split, pushed open at the seams. Innards spilled out. The first carcass had already wilted. The flies and the birds and wild dogs had worked fast. What skin was left clung to bone feebly. Now, they could work on the next with more efficiency.

She took a deep breath. The smell was still there, stronger even. The ground must have soaked in all the fluids in. She blinked as her eyes watered. Had it gotten stronger still?

Her feet moved without her permission. They carried on her fascination, acted on the whim of her intrigue. Grass crunched beneath her feet, tickled her toes through her sandals. The grass had been bent and shoved aside by others, likely when they'd dumped the carcasses. The stench grew worse the closer she got and she figured she had to be on the right track. The song of the flies and the frogs was grating in her ears, followed time with her heartbeat with each step that she took.

A sigh left her as the grass parted and the carcasses were fully in view. The hill that allowed them to see it overhead had nothing on a view up close. The carcasses arched to the sun, probably forced that way as the maggots ate them from the inside out. As beetles pushed their bones around to pull meat off of them. Her stomach turned, but not in disgust. Hunger, maybe. She glanced up, back toward the incline of the hill. She hadn't noticed Yoohyeon coming toward her until then. Her footsteps had been so quiet. Wisps of her brown hair blew in the breeze and the frogs and the flies seemed to disperse as she came closer. Scared away.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Her voice was soft as she reached out to tuck pink strands behind Gahyeon's ear. "You shouldn't be alone during the festival."

"I wanted to see them." She turned her attention back to the carcasses. The lips had been eaten away, leaving behind garish skeletal smiles.

"Oh, honey, they'll be taken care of, soon."

"How soon?"

"By the end of the festival."

A pause, then. "They're not deer."

Yoohyeon's smile filled her with warmth as she affirmed with: "No, sweetie. They're not."

Their fingers intertwined almost the same way as the bodies' own digits had been twisted as they walked back to the hill and toward the main road.

The flies buzzed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
